Unknown Fun
by DarkNightLullaby
Summary: Optimus and Ratchet are listening to something and Galloway again embarrasses himself. Ratchet and Epps can't stop laughing.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

 **Warnings:** No warnings in the sense of the word but it is a scene in the 2nd movie ("Revenge of the Fallen")

PS.: I translated the conversation from the German version so it doesn't fit the English version of the film.

 **UNKNOWN FUN**

The battle against Fallen and Megatron was over and everyone was happily back in California.

Optimus Prime stood on one of the runways next to Ratchet.

Both bots looked at the setting sun while listening to an audio Optimus' audios had saved while his spark had been destroyed.

(A/N: No plan if that is even possible but I explain it with the rest energy his body still had)

"Isn't that while you were in the other plane?"

"I think it is but I am not sure. Do you remember that government man Galloway?"

"Oh that douchebag?"

Optimus nodded and then a grin began to spread on his face when he finally heard the fun part of the whole audio.

 _audio_

"Get ready for the jump."

"What? Really?"Lennox voice said sounding a bit... funny.

"Jump? Jump?!"Galloway's (high) voice shrieked.

"Alright everyone! Get your parachutes!"Lennox yelled.

"Are you acquaint with the standard MC4?"

"No! I never had to jump out of a completely functional plane."a hysterical Galloway answers the Captain.

"I understand."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes."

A bump and an offended noise from Galloway.

"Wait! That's your doing, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about! You did hear the pilot. These guys don't lie about things like that. That's the standard procedure. I just follow my commands."

The buzz of a harness being tightened up and Galloway yelping in pain.

"You just signed the death warrant of your career!"

Plane noise and fearful questions from Galloway. Lennox mumbled something about the sounds being very bad.

"Come on."

"I can't jump!"

"Come on!"

"No. No!"

The planes hatch opened.

"Come here now!"Lennox screamed against the wind.

"Why don't you have parachute?!"

"Because I have to get the VIPs out first, Sir."

"Okay..."

"Good now you have to listen to me very carefully!"

"Yes, yes."

"And memorize everything I say!"

Orders followed and Galloway seemed to become even more terrified.

Then a slap rang out and Lennox screamed even louder.

"Okay! If the first parachute is open you pull open the other parachute.

You have to pull very powerfully!"

A ripcord is being pulled and Lennox voice is full of annoyance now.

"No! You are still in the plane you moron!"

"Ah!"Galloway screams and then his voice quickly fades away.

"Did he say goodbye?"Epps asked.

"Nah, he didn't say goodbye."

 _end of the audio_

"Hahaha! I always knew the guy was dumb but not to such an extent."

"Yes. But now I won't be able to look at him without laughing."

"You hadn't the urge to laugh before? Why do you think I always stay in altmode when he visits!"Ratchet laughed while Optimus grinned.

Suddenly they heard two other laugher and looked around.

Near them at the door of an hanger Epps and Lennox walked still holding their stomachs while they laughed.

"Did you see his face when Ironhide accidentally showed his weapons? It was hilarious!"

"Yeah and how he talked to you!"

Epps had to laugh again.

"Hey you two! How are you?"

Lennox had noticed the two robots in front of them.

"We are fine Captain Lennox but what are you laughing about?"

"Galloway."

Ratchet laughed and turned away.

"Yeah, Ratchet too. Nice plan by the way."

"Plan?"

"The jump from the plane while I was offline."

"Oh! You heard it?"

"No, but my audios saved the whole scene. At least verbally."

Epps began to laugh again just like Ratchet.

"Well, the best part was slapping him."Lennox grinned.

"You slapped him?!"

"Yep and it was very... freeing."

"He was way too terrified to really notice!"Epps added.

Optimus raised a brow.

"And what did Colonel Sharp say about the plan?"

"Oh, he yelled at me for not telling him before and when he told me about Galloway calling him I almost thought my career was over but he just grinned and told me to congratulate everyone for being that serious about the plan."

"Yeah he even gave us all a day off and stood us a drink!"Epps told the two cybertronian soldiers.

"That sounds like you. Remember when Ironhide had that crazy idea with playing dead and it actually worked and you screamed at him for at least two hours and then invited everyone for a small celebration?"

"Yeah... That are the more happy memories of the war."

They all went quiet for a short time. The silence was interrupted by the hangar door opening and Galloway running outside.

"Captain Lennox this rude alien doesn't stop his showing-off!"

"Oh, you mean Ironhide?"Optimus asked politely hiding his grin.

"Yes. I would advise you to get your soldiers under control!"

Galloway then wants to turn to Lennox again but Ratchet's giggling stops him.

"Want to say something?!"

"No, no. I just had a small energy fuzz."

"Aha... Well Prime you may tell your soldier that he should apologise."

"Of course. Ironhide come here!"

Again the hangar door (this time the bigger one) opened and Ironhide came outside too.

"Is it true that you showed off again?"

"Maybe but I thought he might like to see my weapons."

Again Ironhide let his weapons show. Galloway hid behind Lennox and Epps with a shriek.

"Ironhide please don't do that and apologise."

"Okay... Sorry for scaring you!"

"Apology accepted."

Galloway gave his hiding up and stood next to Lennox when Optimus sneezed and his cannon showed and even shot a small energy ball that hit the ground next to Galloway.

The man paled and then ran away screaming until he reached a black car where a bodyguard (who smirked and held his thumps up at Optimus) got in too and drove away.

"Hahaha! Good job Optimus!"Ratchet laughed and the two human soldiers held their bellies which ached from laughing.

"That is how you show-off correctly Ironhide."Optimus smirked and they all laughed loudly.


End file.
